


Ambassador Kosh

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Vorlons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambassador Kosh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambassador Kosh

**Author's Note:**

> нарисовано для ФБ-2013, fandom babylon-5 2013

[](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/natoth/view/634354?p=0)


End file.
